


Smile with me

by Darkestsweetdream



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: ...ok maybe a little angst, INSTEAD OF SMUT OR YANDERE SOME FLUFFY SHIT FOR OIHINA, M/M, MY FLUFFY FLUFFY OIHINA, MY FLUFFY OIHINA, Maybe - Freeform, black mail pictures to tease oikawa, clenches fist, fluffy oihina, the fics write themselves i dont know what happens till im finished then cry while i post it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-13
Updated: 2016-11-13
Packaged: 2018-08-29 23:44:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8510329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkestsweetdream/pseuds/Darkestsweetdream
Summary: i got a big thing for BTS if you cant tell....a line in Jungkook's song 'Begin'





	

**Author's Note:**

> i got a big thing for BTS if you cant tell....a line in Jungkook's song 'Begin'

Hajime usually found them like this, the two of them curled up under a tree next to each other but far enough apart.

Tooru with a hand underneath his head to cover the hair from getting 'grass germs' in it and the other out to the side his own legs spread a bit while Shouyou was curled up on his side, legs pulled up to a 90 degree position with a blanket with a little basket of food above their heads.

Today it seemed like Shouyou had rolled a little bit too close. He seemed close enough, to Hajime's eyes, that he could hear the heart beat of the third year. Wild orange hair covered Tooru's stomach, the soft rising and falling of his stomach, along with Shouyou's head almost made Hajime himself tired.

They looked cute, one of their hands interlocked together resting against the grass beside them, gripped tightly together with soft smiles spread across lips.

Thats when he snatched out his phone, taking a few pictures, a soft smile on his face. "It's nice have blackmail against Oikawa."

He moved closer, lightly kicking the setters hip, not wanting to jostle the middle blocker too much. It seemed Shouyou was a light sleeper as he jolted awake, looking up at the ace and squinted, rolling upwards so, 1. his head was on Tooru's chest, his chin gently resting against the setters shirt and 2. Hajime's head was blocking the sun. 

Hajime felt his heart swell. Tooru's boyfriend was so cute. "Hinata, wake up, Karasuno will be here soon. If you still want this to be a secret i would hurry up and make it look like you two didnt just have sex." He knows they didnt.

He watched the bright red crawl up pale cheeks as he shook the pretty setter awake and hopped up, auburn eyes now wide awake and he panicked, fixing the already messy orange hair as he kept his head down. It was endearing, the bright red on the gingers cheeks. He refused to make eye contact with the male and Hajime grinned teasingly as he watched Tooru get up. "Your boyfriend is awfully embarrassed to be caught." 

Pulling out his phone again he thrusted it forward. "Do you think Karasuno would like to see this?" He murmured softly, dark eyes locked on the slowly widening chesnut optics as they registered. "Iwa chan no....do you know how the rest of his team would react? How Tobio chan would react to it." 

Hajime had blackmail material against them, more Shouyou then Tooru. Dark eyes could see the other almost start tearing up. His team mates dont know...' He bit his lip, but he could see the wheels spinning in Tooru's head. Tobio finds out would maybe cause him pain. He shook his head. "I'm not doing this for your guilty pleasure of getting reaction out of Kageyama."

Shouyou reached forward. "Dont...tell them yet, ill do it just..." Shouyou took a breath as Hajime nodded, pocketing his phone and chuckling softly. "You look fine, not like you just had sex, like you just woke up..."  _Same thing_. Hajime chuckled softly as the ginger smiled shyly up at him and he felt his heart strings tug painfully and he cursed silently, eyes closing before he stood up straight, easily looming over the younger. "They are almost here so go get changed, Oikawa come with me so you guys dont look suspicious.

\--------

Tooru knew it was a stupid idea, continuing with his actions with the girls, fake smiles and easy words when he saw Shouyou turn the corner away from him, disappearing from his sight then Hajime's disappointed look and the threat on his lips. 

Tooru excused himself...quite forcefully through the group of girls who whined and tugged on him. Backing off as they noticed Hajime walking over. 

 _not good_.

Hajime likes Shouyou, likes how much he has changed his childhood friend, and likes how cute he is. He grabbed the setter by his practice uniform and dragged him over to behind the school.

"If you weren't such an ASSHOLE and still flirt with everyone, when you KNOW your boyfriend is here and could be watching. You know how scary Shouyou can be when he gets jealous."

They bother shivered at the thought, Hajime recovering faster then Tooru himself and interrupted him when his mouth opened.

"And dont you dare say you weren't flirting....it's like you flirt unconsciously."

Hajime released the setter and left. "Go find Shouyou, who knows he might be crying, or getting cornered by someone..."

Everyone knew Shouyou belonged to Tooru, the proud mark on his neck that was barely hidden by his uniform. Even that one time that Tooru had written his name on Shouyou's face, but it was quickly followed by a bright red Shouyou and an angry Hajime.

What he didnt like was seeing him a little closer to an awkward Tobio who had a comforting arm around his waist. As he got closer he could see the slight shaking of shoulders from the small ginger and his heart constricted a bit. He shouldn't do anything, he knows he shouldnt, but seeing Tobio all over Shouyou... _his Shouyou_...made his blood boil. His clenched his fist, trying to calm down. He stomped over, quite literally, an evident pout on soft lips, ( Shouyou knows they are soft... _super soft_. ) and stands infront of them.

"Chibi chan are you ok?"

He ignores the look he gets from Tobio, though something in the depths of his eyes tells Tooru he knows something, something that he shouldn't. He feels it, the slight anger in his veins as he turns his glare into a smirk, cocky and confident, before it falters at the visual Shouyou has given him.

His eyes are red rimmed, yet not puffed or swollen like he cried, but like he is on the verge, the small amount of..betrayal? Oh. He forces a smile, one of his fake ones he knows gets Tobio all riled up, and asks to speak with Shouyou alone, to teach him about serves and recieves had Shouyou himself nodding eagerly and Tobio frowning.

Shouyou knew he didnt want to talk about volleyball, more about what had happened moments before he found Tobio looking for him. But yet the setter leaves and he is left alone with his boyfriend. He doesnt pay him any mind as he turns around, moving somewhere more private to where he can shove himself up against his boyfriends chest and nuzzle closer.

Something is wrong. He frowned softly down at the ginger, his hand resting in wild orange hair while the other wrapped around his waist as he stumbled backwards, catching himself, and Shouyou before they both tumbled over. He sighed softly.

"Im sorry Shou chan..."

He heard the slight mumble against his stomach and the tighten od arms and it sent warmth through Oikawa Tooru. He bent down a bit, tilting the middle blockers chin back so he could press his lips against his cheeks and sighed. "Dont cry...sometimes girls can be scary..." He bit his lip softly but smiled widely, a real smile, his only earth shattering smile the one he saved for Shouyou...and occasionally Hajime. He clenched wild orange hair and pressed their lips together as it started raining.

Tooru flinched. Because _his hair was getting wet_. He panicked a bit, pulling away before letting the middle blocker pull him along to the gym. Because the game would be starting soon and they need to stretch and warm up.

Tooru plastered that grin on his lips, his arm resting on the others head was they walked inside, although a quick jab to his arm pit and him recoiling, a betrayed look on his face. Shouyou knew he was severely ticklish, he often used it against him.

\--------

When he spent the night Shouyou would straddle his lap, let his fingers ghost over Tooru's sides, watching the setter arch up into his fingers as if he had full on tickled him. He would gently pinch his thighs, laughing softly when squeaks left Tooru's mouth, his hands ghosting over the brunette's hips then his sides before digging his fingers into his ribs.

Shouyou loved the genuine laughter, sometimes cackling when he found a good spot on Tooru. He learned that he should stay away from his neck unless he planned on something else.

He liked how the setter squirmed under him, giggling and laughing as Shouyou bent down, letting him breath before peppering his face in kisses, some loud and wet, ones against his cheeks, some soft and sweet against his nose.

If Tooru was adorably ticklish Shouyou was more. Tooru would flip them, and barely touch his sides and Shouyou would scream, _s c r e a m_ in his place on the bed under Tooru, back arching or hollowing to get away from his fingers, squirming and pushing at his hands, legs kicking lightly.

\--------

**Author's Note:**

> i think i strayed from the path...ok who should my next fic be...


End file.
